zach_and_night_eaglefandomcom-20200214-history
Kahlel Robinson
Kahlel Trayvon Robinson(commonly known as Zach Transit) is an 19 year old who was born in Queens, NY on September 19th, 1999 and is the main Photographer of the Zach and Night Eagle Team. He's favorite Subway Lines are the C, D, W, 6 and 7, but the one that sticks out the most is the J and Z train (commonly known as the Nassau Street Line). Outside of the Z+NE team, he has two other Youtube Accounts called Zach Transit and Broadway_8942. Physical Description Kahlel is dark skinned and wears black and red glasses. He also has an small afro with a tape fade and wears either a black jacket, or a red jacket. When Railfanning, he wears his Subway Shirt(depending on the weather) Personality Unlike Alex, Kahlel doesn't have much of a wild side to him, but can often goof around at times. He can also be a grumpy person when his buttons are pushed but that's only when the "Forbidden words" are said from Alex or anyone. Kahlel also stutters when he talks, and from time to time criticize himself. Rage ] Similar to Alex, Kahlel has inner rage inside him when any one of the Forbidden words are said or when he's not feeling very goofy, and at times claims that he would rather do x then whatever he's doing or just make his angry face until whatever is gone. Favorite Buses and Trains Here's a list of his Favorite Subway Cars. Here is a list of Kahlel's Favorite Buses from the MTA, and NICE Dislikes Similar to Alex, Kahlel hates the R160A's and Orion 7 Next Gen's because of the bad experiences he had with them (and their poor design). There are a Few Next Gen's that tend to follow him where ever he goes. Kahlel also has a huge hatred for Nassau Inter-County Express and Laguardia Depot(which is something Alex also hates). Side from buses, the only Person that gets on his nerves is Carl, the made up person that him and Alex blame literally EVERYTHING on(even if its physically possible or not) Trivia * The only R160 that Kahlel and Alex likes are the R160 Siemens. * Kahlel's favorite depots are East New York, JFK, Casey Stengel, and Jamaica Depot. * Even though he hates the Orion 7 Next Gen Hybrids, the only thing he likes about them is their engines, which are similar to an Orion 7 Old Gen. * Kahlel can Tolerate the Next Gen hybrids that are numbered 3960-4702 because their battery pack is different from the 3800-3900 Hybrids, but still hates them. * Kahlel Uses a Nikon Coolplix L830 to record every single video on the Zach And Night Eagle Channel. Sometimes if his camera is dead he will use his Samsung Galaxy S7 Edge if necessary. * His Favorite Stations are Cypress Hills on the (J) Line, and 9th Avenue on the (D) * Similar to Alex, Kahlel is also into The show, The Lion Guard and says that Fuli and Jasiri are his all time favorite Characters, while Bunga is his least favorite. * 4700(aka Jasiri) is the only Next Gen hybrid Kahlel will ever like. * Kahlel has an obsession with Ferrets and Hedgehogs, as this is shown in the 3rd rant video. Quotes * "Siemens"(said when either looking at an R160 Siemens, or just at any random time) * "Sexy Sexy Hot Hot" (Directing towards the 2014-2016 Nova LFS's) * "My name is 1790/Elizabeth" (Mostly said in a terrible girlish voice, used to annoy Alex.) * "9768" (used to annoy Alex) * "Laguardia" (also used to annoy Alex) * "KARDASHIANS!" (puts face in front of Camera Lens) * "SPONSORS!" (only said when staying the name of a brand) * "SELECT BUS SERVICE!" (similar to sponsors except only said towards Select Bus Service) * "BITE ME!"(said when annoyed) * "Burn in Hell."(also said when annoyed) Gallery DSCN3044.JPG|Zach standing behind Alex's Wall Of Depots DSCN3046.JPG|Zach standing behind Alex's Wall Of Depots Category:Zach and Night Eagle